The exemplary embodiments relate to Virtual Reality (VR) equipment and, more particularly, to interacting with VR equipment or navigating a Virtual Environment generated by the VR equipment.
Virtual Reality (VR) is a Virtual Environment provided by a computer technology to a user. Various efforts are being made to apply virtual reality technology to advance various fields. This technology involves real-time simulation and provides an immersive experience to users. Currently, various devices are available which can provide a virtual reality experience to users. One such device is the VR headset. With the help of audio and video, a three-dimensional (3D) world is created around the user, and the user can interact with and modify objects displayed in the virtual environment through user inputs.
The VR headsets provide a 360-degree viewing experience. The user can interact with VR headsets using buttons and/or switches that are mounted on the headsets. In the related art VR headsets, controlling the headset while experiencing the virtual environment may be cumbersome for the user whose intention is to be immersed in the virtual reality environment. As another example, to achieve a complete 360-degree viewing experience, the user needs to physically turn 360 degrees, which might not be possible in every situation. Moreover, while the user is engaged in the virtual reality environment, there is no built-in mechanism to handle or view urgent messages received via other devices.